


New Life

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 1x14, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: After finding out her boss and the guy she had a little crush on was the fracking vigilante and then saving his life, Felicity wonders what just happened to her life and gets a surprise visit early in the morning to help. Turns out Oliver can’t sleep either.————Post 1x14 fanfic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a two part fic that I’m making that just popped in my head and I wanted to write it out. Enjoy!

It was four in the morning by the time Felicity walked into her apartment. She only had three hours before she had to be up for work but it would be impossible to fall asleep now. Not after everything that just happened. Her night was so insanely crazy that it had to be some sort of dream. She would walk up in a few minutes and realize her life was nothing more than normal. She’d go back to work in her normal job, come back to her normal apartment, and live her normal life. It had to be true because there was no possible way everything that just happened, happened. Saving a mans life from a gun shot wound in the basement of a steel factory was something straight out of fiction. Not to mention the guy she saved, was the fracking vigilante. Oh and if that wasn’t enough her boss, and the guy she kinda had a crush on, has an affinity towards bows and arrows. 

Of course it made sense that it was him. Like if someone told her to pick twenty people she thought the vigilante was, he’d be on that list. But thinking it and then it being confirmed was something entirely different. 

If this really is happening, her life’s not gonna be the same for a while at least. 

Throwing in with him isn’t the safest thing in the world and anyone who seems to even be in his orbit has a target on their backs. 

Dig could handle himself just fine with his time in the army and Oliver seemed to know two dozen different ways to take someone down. 

But Felicity? She could barley do five sit ups let alone take down a criminal.

And while she may be sitting down in the foundry the whole time she didn’t know how safe it truly would be. 

It was only a matter of time before someone found out about Oliver. There would be people coming after all three of them.

So no she couldn’t sleep. Not yet anyways. 

Felicity walked into the kitchen and kicked off her heels. She turned on her coffee maker and turned on her computer.

Work was good. Work kept her distracted.

She was knee deep into making a report for next week when she heard a bang on the window and she jumped in her chair. She got up to see what it was. Opening her window she didn’t see anything, at first.

“Hey” a voice came down from her roof. It was rough but soft at the same time.

“Holy frack!” Felicity replied holding onto her heart a little too tight. “Thanks for the scare.”

“Sorry. I seem to have that effect on people.” Oliver appeared hanging upside down from her windowsill in his green leather suit. Like a fricken bat. 

“No I’m okay. Promise.”

“I was just um in the neighborhood. Wanted to see how you were doing. After what happened.”

“What you mean playing life sized operation? Third time I had to do that this week. I’m used to it by now.”

Oliver put on a tiny smirk and chuckled. Felicity realized it was the first time she heard him laugh. Even if it was only a little one.

“But you’re sure? You’re okay?” Oliver looked at her and she could have sworn his eyes were never that blue. 

“Oliver it’s cold out and you’re currently imitating a bat on my rooftop. Why don’t you come inside?”

“I didn’t want to intrude.”

“Well it’s not very nice to leave someone out in the middle of the night.”

Oliver nods his head a little bit and when Felicity moves to the side, he swings on in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two! Hope you guys enjoy the story.

Once inside, Oliver looked around Felicity’s apartment. It wasn’t big, not even close, but it was cozy. Even in the darkness he could see all the color splashed around the furniture and walls. So no it wasn’t the nicest most expensive place in the world. But it was beautiful and reminded Oliver of her.

“So” Oliver heard her voice behind him, “this is...it. Welcome to my apartment at five in the morning. You should see it at seven. Totally different.”

Oliver smiled without looking behind at her. He pushed the hood of his head so it rested on his neck.

“I like it.” He didn’t go into why. 

“You want anything to drink?” Felicity looked up at Oliver surprised. He had taken off his hood and looked almost... comfortable? She didn’t know how to describe it.

“No I’m okay. Thanks though.” He stood in the middle of the kitchen not wanting to stay long. He didn’t want to intrude on her night. Well what was left of it anyways.

“So are you just gonna stand there or come sit down? I mean if you want to, I’m not forcing you or anything but I mean if you-“

“-I don’t want to interrupt your night.”

“Well I have to be up for work in an hour anyways. Besides I wasn’t sleeping.”

“Oh. Im sorry.”

“For what?”

“Just...I don’t know. I feel like it’s my fault.”

“It’s not. Promise. Wait, why were you here tonight anyways. I mean you literally just got out of a life saving operation. I would know. I was there.”

“I was just on my way home.” Liar. He was going to stay in the bunker that night. He didn’t think he should go back to the mansion where his mother was. But he wanted to make sure she was okay. He had put a lot on her plate... and he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew she was safe at home. So he set up camp on her roof. Yes he knew it was borderline stalkerish but he had to.

“Are you okay?” Felicity could see that his mind was spinning. “Here come sit.”

Oliver sighed and walked over to her couch. Felicity laughed inside seeing the hood in full gear sitting on her couch. 

“Sorry. I just was checking if you were okay. With everything that happened.”

“Oh you mean joining your mission?”

“I mean putting yourself in danger.”

“Oliver-“

“-I’m serious. I just...I need you to know that.”

“It’s my life Oliver. And yes it’s not the safest thing in the world but... I feel like it’s something I have to do.”

“You don’t have to do anything.”

“Except I do. For myself. What you do and what John does... it helps this city. And if I just pass up the chance to make my home a better place...well then I wouldn’t be me.”

“Are you completely sure about this?”

“More then serious. Besides, it’s pretty comforting knowing you have the vigilante on your side.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you. I swear that I won’t.” He didn’t know what was washing over him. Maybe a sense of...protectiveness? He didn’t know why but making sure she was always out of harms way, it was important.

“I know you won’t. I believe you. Which is part of the reason I’m staying.” She smiled up at Oliver and he smiled back.

She loved his smile.

“Well,” Felicity started “I have to get ready for work soon. And hopefully not fall asleep at my desk.”

“Then don’t go.”

“I can’t just not show up it’s my job Oliver.”

“And you deserve a day off. I’m sure it’ll be perfectly fine.”

“And why is that.”

“Because it’s my name on the side of that building and your boss-“

“-Mr.Terres.”

“Terres is your boss? He used to yell at me as a kid for running around his department that guys an asshole.”

“You don’t have an argument from me.”

“Please I would love to see him berate you for missing one day. Let’s see how he likes it when the CEO’s son in law walks in there Monday morning.”

“Come on Oliver-“

“You’re skipping.” Oliver put on his smile again. Felicity sighed. How could she say no.

“Fine. But I doubt I can go back to sleep now.”

“Then how about breakfast. On me.”

“Only if we go somewhere with blue berry pancakes.”

“As many as you want.”

“Oh you do not want to tempt me Queen.”

Oliver realized he had stopped being called Mr.Queen. They were friends now. And he was happy. The happiest he’s been in five years. He hoped she would stick around a while.

She did. For longer than he could ever imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys love this! I’d love to know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will come soon! This is also on my tumblr: redhoodshelmet. Go check that out there too and tell me what you think!


End file.
